


Enchanted

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 战后AU，五十年代初双男巫设定，剧情向





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redland).



We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


	2. Chapter 2

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


End file.
